


Unexpected Legacy

by OwinFrailsei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OC, OC is related to Canon Character, Original Character/Canon - Freeform, Other, Potential Major Deaths, Prisoner of Azkaban, Third Year, panic disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwinFrailsei/pseuds/OwinFrailsei
Summary: “What’s your favorite color?”“Hm… I wouldn’t really be able to decide. I like almost every color, except for that one shade of yellow that I turned that girl's hair last year…” Reminiscing about the look on the girl’s face brought an impish smile to Cory’s face. “Accidentally of course. But she did deserve it…” Cory whispered the last part.He had no idea.
Relationships: Corbin Lyall Lupin/Fred Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Unexpected Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is not written by me! I merely aided in brainstorming and some minor editing. The author is my friend SuzzleH (https://my.w.tt/FRByEtETq7), who asked me to upload the Prologue here for further exposure outside of Wattpad- since she doesn’t have an Ao3 account.
> 
> So please go support her Wattpad account and read and vote on the story there as well!

Bleak. That was the best way to describe the room Cory had been forced to stay in until the impending arrival of his relative. His relative he had never met.

Corbin Lyall Lupin was having a dreadfully wonderful year; better yet, an abysmally magnificent few years that he spent in school. He loved struggling with his schoolwork alone and having the student population part like the red sea when he walked down the halls. He thrived off having no friends, teachers piling not only extra work on him but unwarranted detentions, and his deteriorating home life added to his marvelous life experiences faced in school when his mother began to fall ill. She refused to go across the pond to St. Mungo's as it would bring back 'too many painful memories', which she never elaborated on, and just settled for home doctors and nurses. They had been unable to diagnose her and advised her to visit a real hospital, but she wouldn't listen...

Back to the topic of school, as far as Cory was concerned, his teachers and fellow classmates had it out for him the moment he set foot into the school and was placed in the house of Pukwudgie when its statue raised its arrow signifying his imminent damnation for his remaining time at the mystical establishment. Don't get him wrong, Cory believes Ilvermorny is a very amazing school, albeit better when he was left alone, but he could never understand why the population despised him so. Maybe it was because of his lack of interest in holding a full conversation without taking a glance at one of his many books. Maybe it was because of his tendency to cause disasters with his distracted nature which only led to the loss of not only his classmates dignity, but his professors limited supplies that only seemed to dwindle in his presence.

Due to their blatant disliking toward him, he decided that teaching himself was the best option over attempting to gain the favor of his teachers or talk it out with the ravenous students and was able to learn more by himself in one day than he had in one month in his classes. In his third year, he was able to even teach himself some non-verbal magic, and in his fourth year, he used his first amount of wandless magic, which he never thought would work; however, it had been in the middle of one of his classes because he didn't think it would actually work and acquired even more detentions as Professor Ortian thought he had used his wand to change the color of his partners hair to that disgusting shade of yellow that made one think not of sunshine, but vomit. He got caught as his partner screamed and pointed their finger at him remembering his constant mumbling of "Colovaria". She had it coming. And don't think Cory is a malicious soul due to this one thought. This girl truly was a terrible person who seemed to not have a single nice bone in her body. If anything, Cory did people a favor, yet they still avoided him in fear of that happening to them.

That was his final year at Ilvermorny as his summer decided to end in tragedy.

His mother, the beautiful, amazing, talented, sarcastic woman she was... passed away. Arabelle Hope Lupin was gone. Cory would never see her again. He hated the fact that he would never hear his mom hum happily as they played a game of uno and she placed down a plus four, crushing his spirits. He hated that he would never be wrapped in her daily warm embrace caused by her affectionate and loving maternal instincts. He hated that he could never say he loved her again and hear "I love you more AND most" in response because she would never let him outdo her in that aspect. He hated that he could never compare her to Mother Gothel again because of her loving line. He hated the feeling of knowing she was gone and that he would never see her bright smile again. He wanted that feeling to go away, but knew it wouldn't. Maybe it would go away one day, but he knew it wasn't anytime soon.

Cory was brought out of his thoughts by the man, whose personality harshly clashed with the office he confined Cory in, arriving once more with a taller man in tow. The new addition bore few similarities to Cory, but he knew from the pictures he had seen around his house- his old house, that the man was his mother's brother, Remus John Lupin. His uncle. He looked very different from the happy boy from his mother's photos as his hair had gone from its stylishly messy, rich, light brown color to an unruly, dull, greying brown. He still looked very handsome, but also looked overly worn down for a man in his thirties.

"Mr. Hanfelia, I don't believe it is the best option for him to live with me-," Cory heard Remus express as the man cautiously walked into the room. Those words only broke Cory more. Did his own flesh and blood not even want him?

"Now, Mr. Lupin, there will be none of that," Mr. Hanfelia chided. He lowered his voice and spoke once again hoping Cory wouldn't hear. "You seem like a wonderful man and you are the boy's only living relative. If you don't take him in, we will be forced to take him to an orphanage and I doubt either of you want that." 

The aforementioned man seemed to be having an internal battle which left the office silent. His tired green eyes wandered across the room and met the deep cerulean pools that mirrored his sisters on his nephew. His nephew. The words resonated within Remus, but he couldn't help but fear for the boy's safety. His condition was uncontrollable and he didn't want to frighten or harm the poor boy, but he knew that he couldn't leave the boy to live in an orphanage when he could have taken him in. With that final thought, he made his decision.

"I guess you're correct, Mr. Hanfelia. It would be best if he were to live with me," Remus maintained eye contact with Cory as he voiced his decision and observed his nephew's eyes slightly brighten at the thought of staying with his newly acquired family, but Cory's expression remained passive.

"Well then," Mr. Hanfelia gleefully exclaimed with the addition of a small clap, gaining the attention of the other males. "I guess I should get you the papers and then you're both free to leave!"

As the older men finalized the process, Cory couldn't help but observe the man he would now be living with. Remus seemed to have a posture that matched his eyes. Tired. His whole being screamed exhausted and Cory began to feel bad that he was being pushed onto the man as an extra responsibility, but he ignored that as the man could have refused. But, he remembered the pitiful look he received as Remus gazed at him for the first time and immediately despised that look in anyone's eyes. He didn't want people's pity. It made him feel even worse about himself and was a constant reminder of all of the people at his mother's funeral.

Everyone who attended had never given him or his mother a second glance, but they believed it was okay to walk over to him with their fake condolences, their words infused with a sickening sweet that made his stomach churn.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"This must be so hard for you."

"You'll get through this."

"You're so brave to have to be all on your own now."

All on his own.

Alone.

Once he heard his name mentioned, he was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Corbin. His name is Corbin," Mr. Hanfelia informed Remus.

Cory's eyes once again met his uncle's before he regally raised from his chair and presented his hand to Remus. The worn out man's eyes flashed with surprise before he too stood and shook the boy's hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you." Cory could decipher the happiness hidden within Remus' calm tone and the corner of his lips quirked into a ghost of a smile.

"Are you ready to head home with me?" Remus questioned wearily. At the word 'home', Cory's face reverted to its original emotionless mask and Remus felt his hand being gripped slightly harder before it was released. Cory nodded and walked back to his chair to gather his things.

As they made their way out of the office to head to the floo system, Cory couldn't help but feel a slight dread in the pit of his stomach. What if Remus changes his mind? What if he ends up leaving him? What if-

His thoughts were interrupted as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Remus recognized the look of unease on the blonds face as he bore the same expression many times in his lifetime. He gave Cory a reassuring smile which seemed to calm the boy's nerves and approached the floo system. Remus repeated his address a few times to make sure Cory fully remembered it before grabbing a handful of floo powder and the boy's shoulder leading him into the floo.

"Just remember to think of my address as we go, okay?" After receiving a firm nod, Remus clearly stated his address and they reappeared in his cottage.

As they stepped out of his fireplace, Remus bashfully rubbed the back of his neck and gazed at his nephew in slight embarrassment. 

"I know it's not much and you might not like it because it does get quite drafty at-"

"It's okay," Cory interrupted raspily, speaking for the first time in a while, his American accent prominent. "I like it."

This caused Remus to smile, embarrassment wiped from his face. "Well, this way to your room. It also isn't mu-," but stopped once he saw the small glare aimed his way. They stopped at a door and Remus opened it to reveal a small single bed, a closet, a nightstand, a desk, a few lamps scattered around, and an overall bland look to it, but Cory wasn't complaining.

"I'll leave you here to get settled in, but I should tell you that this upcoming school year, I will be working as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and as you are now living with me, I will need to enroll you there. Tomorrow we will need to visit the Ministry of Magic and get you proper citizenship here." Remus saw a small flash of fear cross the younger Lupin's face, but it was gone as fast as it was there. "I was informed that you were going into your fifth year at Ilvermorny and I already have your records from there in order to transfer you… if you're okay with being moved."

Cory nodded his head rapidly at the thought of not having to go back to his own personal hell. Remus nodded and began back down the hallway to contact Professor Dumbledore about his ward.

Cory wandered into his room and sat on the rickety bed. His rickety bed. That thought brought a small smile to his face despite the creeks that emitted from the wooden frame holding the thin mattress. He laid down and for the first time in a while, he fell asleep without feeling entirely miserable. Soon, his life would change. He didn't know if it was going to be good or bad, but it would change.

**Author's Note:**

> She is open to any criticism so if you have any feel free to drop it in either these comments, or Wattpad’s!


End file.
